


Fuck.

by cosmicalandroid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicalandroid/pseuds/cosmicalandroid





	Fuck.

James settled into his familiar spot on the cliff, around the dead grass.

 

He ran his fingers through it, sighing softly as he held a flower that his crush Kyle gave him.

 

God, it felt so good to just have him to even talk too!

 

But, Kyle would never like him as more than a friend, not like this.

 

He picked one of the dead dandelions as he sniffled, eyes gazing off the bottom of that cliff. 

 

If only he could die.

 

He rubs his eyes and picks apart that dandelion, wishing it could come back to life to give to Kyle, to show his affections, even though it was a garden weed.

 

Kyle was...perfection. 

 

To how his eyes light up when he talks about flowers, to how that brown hair beautifully frames his delicate face....

 

He could cry. He'd never seen such a beautiful man in his life be so excited about hanging out with  _something_ so  _ugly._

 

James thinks he's ugly. His hair is ugly, his vibrant eyes are ugly, his....hands. They're ugly.

 

Not only is he scared of loving,he's afraid of killing them, due to an incident only years ago.

 

He had a human...friends with benefits? 

  
  
And they cared for James. They just wanted him to be happy but...James was in a bad mood, and the other had grabbed his hands and....

 

He laid lifeless.

 

He didn't want that to happen to Kyle. 

 

He'd never forgive himself.

 

He often thinks of Kyle as a delicate flower, so he sets a barrier as to not hurt him.

 

Maybe....he shouldn't see him anymore. Maybe leave chocolates and dandelions at his door before running off never to be seen again.

 


End file.
